Equestria: Legend of the Unexpected, Destined Saviors
by chaoscontroll
Summary: Three normal humans and Sonic the Hedgehog get sent to Equestria, and will soon realize things about themselves they never knew. The three humans are real, youtube users. Also we understand you might think this idea is crazy, and we understand, but aren't we all crazy sometimes? XD Cover pic order from left to right: Josh, Auston, Jackzel.
1. Prologue

Collab fanfic written by TheChaosEmeralds, GreatGamezLps and SonicJoshua24 of Youtube

_Prologue_

**Earth**

TCE (Auston) lay on his bed just exploring the internet as usual with his laptop. Typical day for this 14 year old, dealing with school, coming home around 3pm to relax and venture to where he fits in best. A notification pops up on Skype, from GreatGamezLps. As usual, Emeralds just trolled him because, at school he faces some problems with bullies, though not as big. He doesn't hurt GreatGamez that much, because he always understands that it's always joking around. Still, it helps ease the pain. Another online friend of his, Joshua, aka. the "Joshman" came in and said his usual "hello."

Josh is 19, and a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and MLP:FiM. He was afraid to admit he was a brony at first, but later people found out about it and things went better than expected. It turns out that most of the other friends he talks to are bronies as well. He always says he is the Eggman's greatest rival, besides Sonic, mainly because he made Sonic videos a while back on his YouTube channel. It's sort of an inside joke now, but hey, it helps make him who he is. Auston is one of his best friends online, and they've always talked about meeting each other in person one day and playing some video games on the Sega Dreamcast or something.

"Jackezl, you need to stop over reacting," Josh typed on Skype. (Yes, he misspells things a lot)

GreatGamezLps (Jackzel) always overreacts whenever someone trolls him. Its a weakness that is very easy to use against him and usually results in many rage sessions. Auston is always pretty cocky, and never backs down even when he feels it necessary, while Josh stops after a while.

"I WOULD BUT AUSTON IS MAKING ME MAD!" Jackzel responded.

"You just can't handle it, lol," Auston replied back.

This is a common thing between these three. They may have a weird friendship, but it somehow always works out. It may be because they all like Sonic and MLP. It's one of those things that you may never get answered, but it's still interesting to think about. Little did the three know, they were going to soon end up being possible saviors of worlds, and you better believe that it's going to change their lives forever.

-

**Mobius**

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was face to face with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

"Haha, you pesky little hedgehog, this time you cannot beat me. I've recreated every enemy you've ever faced by using DNA samples. Chaos, the Biolizard, Dark Gaia, and the Nega Wisp Armor thanks to Cubot and Orbot for getting me some wisps! Oh, and EVEN THE TIME EATER!" Eggman happily stated.

Sonic's confident smile quickly faded as he realized what his archenemy had done. "Eggman! You may want to beat me, but unleashing all these monsters could totally screw up everything as we know it! You'll die too, y'know!"

"Hehe, but that's where you are wrong, Sonic! With a chaos control teleporter I built, I will teleport us to a faraway land with magic. With the magic, I will enhance the strength, speed, and deadliness of these foes. It will also force them to obey my every command. I'll see you soon, hedgehog! Hahahahahaaa!" The maniac doctor took out a switch, turned up a switch to a high setting and the Chaos Emeralds began to shine.

"Ugh, I said STOP EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled.

Quick footsteps could be heard, as Sonic blindly ran towards Eggman to launch a desperation attack. Then, in a flash of light, Sonic, Eggman, and all the monsters vanished.

-

**Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle, a faithful student of a princess who has the power to make the sun rise and fall with a cutie mark of the sun located on her flank, known as Princess Celestia.

Twilight was looking for a book that she was interested in finding, a few days after Twilight saved the Crystal Empire from King Sombra, who planned to take control over the Empire. She was studying hard to know more about the elements, she than noticed the picture of the elements had 3 points that didn't show gems to where they were pointing. She thought it was a flaw in the picture at first, but after looking at another picture of the elements it showed the same thing.

"Spike, take a letter".

Spike is a baby dragon and Twilight's number 1 assistant. Twilight hatched the dragon when taking a test to enroll in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and where she got her cutie mark.

_"Dear Princess Celestia, while studying more about the Elements of Harmony I noticed that the picture shows 3 points that don't show a gem next to them. I am not sure what this means and I would like to know if you knew anything about them. ~Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"_

Spike then sent the letter with his magic dragon fire. Twilight has Spike send letters to the princess by dragon flame magic to provide quick delivery. After a few seconds, Spike breathes fire again and a different letter appears.

_"My faithful student, you have learned well, these points are missing something, I could never figure out why they are there. The elements date back far beyond my time. I don't even know how the elements were made so I am not sure if there are missing elements. I never saw anypony have some representation of any missing elements. Right now I have a strange feeling tomorrow holds something different. For now, just enjoy what is going on, we will worry about that later. ~ Princess Celestia"_

Twilight sighs and then realizes that she was going to Pinkie Pie's party to celebrate the return of The Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie is Twilight's friend. Twilight has other friends too, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Together they represent the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty, Rarity represents the Element of Generosity, Fluttershy represents the Element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter, Applejack represents the Element of Honesty, and Twilight represents the Element of Magic. Twilight quickly had Spike hop on her back and started heading towards Pinkie's party hoping she was not late.


	2. Not an Ordinary Weekend

**Auston**

It was Friday April 12, 2013. _Finally_, he thought. _I know that the weekends always end up being short for me, but man do I enjoy the ability to sleep in after a long school week full of waking up early and tired. Now, time to leave this school building and enjoy some me-time!_

Auston walked out of his school, wearing his usual red "DC" hoodie feeling relieved as usual. Something about the weekends got him in a good mood. Sometimes he liked to have his friends around the whole weekend. Sometimes he'd rather just spend time by himself. Either way, the only thing that ever changed his good mood was his little brother always bothering him. A normal Friday for Auston consists of him going to school, eager to just get out of that terrible place, then go to his Grandma's house. There, he would just relax and all kinds of stuff.

He hopped in his Grandma's van drove him real quick and went inside his apartment to grab his laptop, he can't live without it, literally. It's the main thing that keeps him happy. Then, he left to pick up his brother and sister. As usual, he just fought with him.

"JOSH, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU OKAY? JUST DROP IT!" (He has a brother named Josh, not to get confused with the other one online)

"NO! SHUT UP, FAT-HEAD!" little Josh yelled back.

This was typical.

Auston's anger management problems kinda went overboard. It's not surprising, but the things he can say sometimes when pushed over the edge are downright... evil. This time around, though, he managed not to do anything violent - as much as he was seriously tempted to - and just ate the McDonald's his grandma bought him on the way to her house.

About 15 minutes later they arrived. Auston quickly went to his upstairs room, where he spent most of the time on weekends. He thought about how he hated when people called him a "loner" and "emo" when he just wasn't too interested in spending time with others. It's just not the way he is. He turned on his laptop and was greeted with a Sonic 3 & Knuckles' Lava Reef Zone desktop wallpaper.

Skype was immediately opened up and online status was changed to Do Not Disturb as always. Then came the notification count: "319". Of course most of the messages were just spam, but in the "GamersOfAllSorts" conversation group the others were greeting him. Auston said "Hey" and rambled about how he's so lazy and will probably never finish his Sonic Advance 3 Let's Play. Unova, Juan, and Dan, three other good friends of his, were all just talking about a planned Mario Party video. Strangely, after a while Josh and Jackzel stopped talking on their private group.

11 PM

He raced downstairs as the TV was free for him to use. He switched on his PlayStation 2 to play some "Mega Man X2". He immediately loaded up his file and continued on from where he left off the previous weekend. He was having a good time, and loved the challenge of the game.

Suddenly, his PS2 turned off. He thought the outlet it was plugged into must have deactivated, it does that sometimes, after all. Pushing the button to turn the outlet back on didn't work, putting a confused expression on his face. He decided he would just go back upstairs to bed.

_That was... strange._ He began ranting in his head about everything that had happened._ I was ready to finish the game finally. Ugh, why do I ALWAYS get bad luck. From the pain I went through those 3 years, to just little things like this... nevermind. I'm pretty sure it was an electricity issue. I'll finish the game tomorrow. I swear, if I was in Equestria, and was an element, I'd represent the Element of Bad Luck._ He yawned. _Might as well get some sleep._

As he entered his room, he abruptly stood still, unable to move. He growled, but just couldn't push himself forward. The curiousty of what was happening made his mind vunerable to his constant thoughts. He began thinking angrily to himself, but only a few moments later did he lose consciousness.

"Remember your past." A voice rang in his head. "You will use it to soon become someone amazing. Overcome the pain, overcome the bad luck you believe you contain."

_What the hec-_, was all Auston could manage before the last decade of his life began playing through his thoughts. His 5-year-old self hating camping, his 8 year old self watching his Gamecube die. The pain of living with a stepmom that never understood, but was overly strict. Getting punished for protecting his siblings. Moving in with his grandma for his 7th grade year and meeting friends that he hoped to see again someday. Most of all, the two biggest things: his want to visit the world of MLP to gain amazing powers, and his friends on Skype.

Consciousness returned. He lay on his king-size bed and decided to go grab a brownie and a Dr. Pepper. As he pushed himself off the bed and walked out the door, a song played in his mind. It was "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park. Linkin Park was his favorite band and had made a lot of songs he could compare his life to.

Slowly, he climbed down the staircase. The bathroom was near the kitchen and he decided to go in. Afterwards, the snacks were also grabbed. Before being able to walk back to the room, he got tired all of a sudden and vanished as the song finished in his head.

* * *

**Josh**

It was another usual Friday; Josh had just got back from school. The only problem was that he gets home really early and his school is not the usual high school but a technical school. Josh graduated high school last year but because he has a disability with his vision he could go back until he is 21. He knew this an it gave him an opportunity to learn computer networking without having to pay for the technical school thanks to his high school paying for it. He gets home at 11: 30 AM giving him time to himself, a lot to himself. Josh gets on the computer and presses the power button on his custom "JV PC Blast to the Past" desktop. The pc turns on and Josh sees the usual Windows 7 boot screen for just 6 seconds until the login screen come up with a custom background from Back to the Future DMC Delorean time machine as just 3 seconds the desktop screen appears and ready for Josh.

He checks his Skype to see if anyone was on but sadly one was. "No one is on, hu.. ok well I will just play some gmod." He clicks on his steam icon on this taskbar, steam comes up showing a game called Garry's Mod with a play button below the title. "I wonder if I will find any new addons." Garry's mod is a game that allows you to use your imagination and use props from other games like Portal and Half-Life.

"Nice, someone made an old car addon, I MUST DOWNLOAD IT." Making his voice even louder for no reason at all, excitement from the new addon gave him a smile. He clicked on the green plus sign, then showing him a gray check mark. "Time to drive this thing, I think I will drive it in ponyville." He loads a map from MLP which represents Ponyville, but the map was not as good as the real thing. He spawns the car he just downloaded and presses a key to get in it; the car makes a startup sound of an old car and he start droving it. Smoke from the back of the car appeared creating a smoke cloud. Josh loves old cars for some reason, his dad even has an old 21 year old van that still runs and it is street legal knowing it runs good other than a shift out of park trick that was needed after sitting for a while, after that it shifts fine. Josh was enjoying the new addon smashing into the buildings that are indestructible. After a while he gets out of the car and spawns Rainbow Dash. He was driving around Ponyville inside his car with Rainbow Dash in the passenger side.

He gets bored and looks on Skype to see if anyone is on. "Well, Auston and Jackzel are on, so I'll talk to them for a minute or so." Josh had a conversation with them for a few minutes, but then got hungry. "I need to grab some of Dan's children." When he means Dan's children he is just referring to cookies, Dan one of his friends has a youtube channel called SuperCrumbler with a picture of a cookie and a game controller. A while ago one of Josh's friends made a joke about cookies and Dan's channel and that Dan had to live with the torture of Christmas where everyone eats cookies more than usual and all his children gets eaten.

Josh grabs his Windows 8 Surface Pro and starts to walk to the stairs, and then hears a crashing sound. "What was that, I hope nothing broke." He runs down the stairs into the living room. As he enters something from the top of the cabinet falls on Josh's head and causes him to go unconscious. On the floor he begins to vanish, leaving nothing but a broken vase on the floor.

* * *

**Jackzel**

(Jackzel POV)

It was a beautiful Friday morning. We were out for spring break so I stayed up all night on Thursday. I was still sleeping in bed until I was awakened by the sound of my room door hitting the closet door.

(Normal POV)

"HEY SLEEPY HEAD, GET UP IT'S TIME TO GO TO JOSUE'S HOUSE!" Jackzel's brother yelled.

"But I don't want to go, I mean he lives like two minutes from here. I will walk down there later." Jackzel replied groggily.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WILL CALL MOM!."

"Ugh fine, just give me one sec and close the door on your way out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're not the boss of me." His brother muttered. *door closes*. Sheesh can't a guy get some sleep around here without getting disturbed by people?

*An hour later*

Well, my parents left with my brother. Maybe now I can finally get some videos uploaded to my channel and talk to my friends on Skype, he thought to himself.

*few minutes later*

"Yay I am done with that video! Well, lets see what my friends are up to", He said quietly. He went to a chat and said "hello." His first response was from Josh, who greeted him.

Oh hi Josh how are you?

'Good how are you Jackezl?'

'I'm good.' Jackzel replied. Auston responded next.

'Shut up Jackzel'

'But why? I'm just saying hello!'

'I know, I was just joking'

'Um... so how are you Austin?' (misspelled word on the skype chat). Auston quoted it and wrote 'It's Auston, learn to spell you idiot'

Jackzel apologized.

*several hours later, 5:30 PM*

Jackzel realized he hadn't gone to see his friend like he said he would that morning.

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO I GO TO MY FRIEND'S HOUSE!" Jackzel said in a rush as he ran out the door.

*Two hours later*

Wow, Josue is crazy! I can't believe he did all those crazy things. Well, better go and clean my room before someone else decides to do something and ends up at my house because I just know my parents, He decided in thought.

"JACKZEL!" His parents called for him once he entered his house.

"What!?"

"WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK! WE HAVE TO GET SOME THINGS FROM WALMART!"

"Okay!" His parents and brother left again to go to the store. _Well, I'm all alone again! Wonderful._

*Few minutes later*

"Huh? What's that noise?" Jackzel said curiously.

As he walked to the living room, the noise got louder.

"Well, I think it is coming from outside." He looked out the window. "Well there is nobody outside today, so where is that coming from? Hmmm...?"

He walked into his kitchen, looked out at his garage and screamed, "OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!? It's destroying my garage!" He opened the garage door. "What can I do!? Oh no! Not my mom's nail equipment, NOO! She will kill me if she sees all this! What can I do? Who shall I call?" As he panicked the portal aborbing everything in his garage began pulling him in.

"OH NO! NONONONONO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jackzel franticly grabbed a pole on the wall as the portal pulled harder. "Oh no I'm starting to loose my grip! I dont know where this thing will take me, and I dont want to find out either!" One of his hands slipped off the pole.

"C'mon Jackzel dont loose your grip! Not now," he said to himself. "Oh no my hand is slipping! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE! I NEED HELP!"

Jackzel's other hand slipped off the pole and he was sucked into the portal. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The portal closed behind him.

* * *

**Equestria**

"Twilight, you made it," said Pinkie Pie. "You okay?"

Twilight ran so fast that she was out of breath. "Yeah I am all right," while catching her breath.

Rarity came over to twilight and said, "Why hello Twilight, glad you made it, I was afraid that you forgot!"

Twilight just smiled "Yeah, I didn't forget, I was just looking at something about the elements and I-"

Just as twilight was about to finish Applejack walked over to her. "Howdy Twilight, good to see you made it."

A loud crash came from outside. "What in the hey was that?!" The four ran outside to see what it was. "What in tarnasion is that?"

Just then a some nail equipment flies right at them. "Watch out!" yelled Twilight. They dodged the equipment and saw other items flying straight towards them. "Take cover!" They ran inside Sugar Cube Corner and all the debris crashed everywhere.

Suddenly, they saw seven shining gems appear in the air and scatter across the land. About two minutes later all the items stop crashing all over Ponyville.

"What was all that about?!" said Applejack.

"I am not sure, this has never happened before, and from the looks of this, it's not good," Twilight replied.

Rarity panics as she sees a huge hole in Carousel Boutique. "Out of all of the things that could happen, this is the WORST POSSIBLE thing!"

"Don't worry Rarity, we will help you fix the damage," said Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight, but I can see the library has a big hole in it too."

Twilight gasped. "Oh no! she screams, then starts running towards her home.

"This is bad, very bad!" She walked in to the library, feeling relieved that nothing else was damaged other than the roof. Then she noticed a strange creature. Beside the creature was a thin object that looked like some sort of device. She looked closer at the creature and the device.

Rarity walked into her fashion boutique noticing another creature as well. "What is that thing?" Rarity said out loud.

After ten minutes, Josh woke up and opened his eyes. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a bed, a small one at that.

"Where am I?" Josh asked. Seeing his Microsoft Surface Pro on a windowsill, he began to smile. _Well at least my surface is fine; it looks like I am in a library, _Josh thought_._ he grabs his surface and starts roaming around. He turns on his surface to see if there was a network connection only to find out that there was no network to be found. "Weird, where am I?" out of nowhere a purple unicorn appears not of nowhere right in front of him.

"Hello there, I see you are awake," the unicorn said. Josh was surprised knowing that he knew who the unicorn was.

"Wow, I didn't see this one coming" Josh said. Josh knew who Twilight was but didn't want her to get confused on how he knew her.

"So who are you?" Josh asked.

Twilight answered, "My name is Twilight; I can see you're not from around here, but who are you?"

Josh replied, "My name is Joshua Vanderzee, but you can call me Josh or Joshua, but most people call me Josh."

Twilight saw the device he was holding, "So what is this thing?"

"You don't have these things here? Well, this is called a tablet." Josh then thought about what he wanted to ask her. "So, where am I?" Twilight and Josh continued talking, asking questions with Twilight answering them.


End file.
